Bloody blue harvest
by Ultimante Seme Hida-chan
Summary: Time to see how cruel of a man Otis really is, taking a look into someone who wants to understand him.   Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides Reenee and Nikki  Reviews keep me going :P


You know I watch dozens of those missing reports on TV and your heart sinks looking at it knowing how that family must feel, or trying to anyway and I can always remember talking with my friends saying that wont be us were too smart we know better right? Well collage time was here; my best friend and I had decided we were going to go to collage together in Texas, her for a mortician and me for a vet. Sadly when we got there we found we only had enough money for an apartment on the outskirts in a small town called ruggsville. Renee had no problem fitting in she was short, blonde with glasses, never wore makeup and was very country, me on the other had had long dark hair with two blue stripes in the front very pale skin and heavy eyeliner with bright colored eye shadow. She always dressed down jeans, t-shirt, sneakers. In my opinion, boring! I most of the time wore a short skirt or tight jeans a tight black tank or band t-shirt and heeled combat boots. Clearly I wasn't going to fit in here at all but that didn't discourage or stop me at all.

Time to get supplies for the apartment, as Renee finished unpacking I went into the small town to find a store to get some food supply for us. After an hour of wondering around I found a small market and figured it would have to do for right now till I could find my way around the town a little better. When I was walking around looking at the store list I realized I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and carelessly ran into someone. "I'm so sorry, I was a little to focused on what I was doing and the move…. I'm really sorry." As I looked up at the man before me, he was wearing a pair of ripped black jeans and a white wife beater with various stains on it. He had bleached blonde hair visible underneath a tan cowboy hat and eyes the color of blue that was UN natural. "Look lil'mama don't sweat it, it aint like you hurtin me any. I haven't seen you around here before and with it bein' so small I figure I seen everyone at least once. I'm Otis." "Yea I just moved in today with my roommate to start collage, I'm Nikki it's nice to meet you." He looked at me and smiled which made his eyes light up, but I had to admit there was something….odd about him, something that made my stomach turn from being uneasy. "I'm sure ill see you around more, right lil mama?"

Sitting at home on my laptop that night I couldn't stop thinking of the uneasy feeling that man gave me. Nor could I put my finger on what it was that was bothering me so badly. So I decided to do some research on where we were living at as I hadn't really heard much of the place before we found the add for the apartment. I sat there with a look of utter shock on my face, over 68 missing person reports just within this area, none have been found. Not realizing how loud my TV was up I hadn't noticed that I had woke renne who was standing sofa watching me type furiously on my computer. "What are you still doing up its like 3am Nikki." I looked at her feeling bad that I had woke her when she was tired from having to do all the moving of the day. "Look I'm sorry I was just doing some research on where were living…did you know how many people go missing around here? It's something like 68…" "So Nikki, why does something like that bother you? I mean people go missing in other towns all the time I don't understand why that's such a big deal to you, come to bed." "I mean for some reason it just bothers me I mean how come no bodies have been found and how is it someone is able to keep getting away with it, and I guess I'm just bothered cause of this guy I met in town today for some reason I got a weird reason around him, made me feel really uneasy, something about his eyes…but your right ill come to bed we still have a lot of shopping to do tomorrow."

Waking up with a headache is never anything fun as I'm sure a lot of you know or can imagine, but sadly moving into to somewhere new I still had to go shopping for the house. With ally out job hunting I was out on my own again. This wasn't something I typically enjoyed; I didn't like to be alone. It was a fear I've had since I was little.

I looked all over town trying to find somewhere I could buy furniture, sadly I could find nothing at all, and was growing hungry. But I was passing captain Spaulding; it says they sold chicken, sounded like a decent meal idea to me. I pulled in dragging dust in the air behind me as everyone did on just about every other road in ruggsville. Museum of oddities? Sounds interesting enough, good thing I usually always had my camera in my car with me!

Walking into the place I was greeted by a somewhat tall chubby man of at least 50 or better. He was wearing and odd suit meant for clowns, which was obvious cause of his makeup. He had very greasy clown makeup all over his face. "Well howdy there little darlin, you don't look like you're from around here. Ya new?" I smiled, it was true this town really was really small. "Yes I just moved here with my friend not but yesterday. I saw the sign and had to stop in, it sounds so very interesting." "Old man I need you to tell me where you left my fucking scalp-" I looked up to see Otis coming back from the curtain behind Spaulding's counter covering in something with a tool in his hand. "Well well well, whatcha doin here Nikki?"

Same as the last time I saw him the last time, when I looked into those eyes there was something odd behind them, sadness, anger, torment? It was hard to put my finger on but it was there and it made me feel so many things at once I wasn't sure which one to listen too cause the look wanted to make me put my tail between my legs and run for the hills, and at the same time try to figure out what had him so deeply tormented from his soul out through his eyes. "Hello Otis how are you doing? Do you work here or something?" "Well, ya lil' mama, I mean I have several different jobs all around town, I mean someone has to do all the things that no one else will, ya know farmin ranchin workin' with this old dumbass, and things the law wont help ya with…" I watched the look in his eyes as him and Spaulding laughed at a joke I clearly wasn't in on. But I did pick up one thing that interested me very well. Farming. Which means animals. Which was stupidly right up my ally.

I looked at him eyes wide and happy and excited. "You farm and ranch? Which means animals right?" "oh yea lil' mama lots. Ya know little biddies and little baby bunnies." I could almost swear that by the look in his eyes he knew what he was doing by mentioning all the really cute animals. "I also have baby ducks sheep cows ya know typical farm animals." I smiled not being able to help it. "That sounds adorable id really like to see them I love animals of all shapes and sizes." "Well then lil' mama today's your lucky day. If you aint got nuttin better to do but stand around listening to this old man bitch id love to take you out to my farm and maybe you'd like to stay for dinner and find out what real home grown food is like." With an offer like that I couldn't refuse I mean at this moment his eyes seemed kind enough, so why not. I pulled my cell out and shot ally a quick text telling her id be late coming home.

He tried to get me to go with him in his truck but I felt weird about it and insisted on taking my car and following him. After ten minutes of arguing he gave up and let me have my way. I followed him for quit some time on a long stretch of windy road with nothing but trees and woods on all sides leaving nowhere to go but ahead. After what seemed like forever but in reality was only 20 minutes we pulled up to a very large plot of land with an old looking farm house on it and a rather large ranch. I got out looking around at the area noticing small things like cheap beer bottles tied on the porch like wind chimes and how many broken looking cars and pars were scattered on one side of the lawn. He must have been reading my mind. "I know looks bad right? My brothers a mechanic so he brings a lot of his work home with him. Makes our place look like shit I swear." "No honestly I was just looking at how nice it must be to live out here alone. You know no one to bother you or tell you what to do, just you and your land." He smiles his eyes lighting up with that unexplainable emotion again, wind beginning to blow his blonde hair around with the sun shining off his pale almost ghost white skin. "Come on ill show you the bunnies first, you seem like someone who just wants to cuddle a lil baby bunny. Am I right?" I smiled ear to ear eyes twinkling. "Yea I love bunnies and id love to hold as many as you'd let me."

I followed him around to the back of the house to a large row of rabbit cages lined up in a row holding a variety of different bunnies of various sizes and colors. Some nursing babies some eating or some just layin around. He reached in and pulled out a Farley small little bunny no much bigger than a little baby kitten. I couldn't help but cooing over the cute little thing which made him chuckle. Blushing at what I was doing I toke the little bunny and started to cuddle and pet it. The little thing seemed right at home in my arms. They all did. "You seem to really like them why don't you take a little baby home and keep it as a pet." I looked at his a little surprised that he was just going to give it to me. " well id love to but I have nowhere to keep it and I don't have money to afford a cage for one right now just having moved and everything…" he smiled showing all his teeth and laughed when he realized I was serious. "Lil mama ill build you one. Who do ya think made all of these cages the rabbit are in now. Me myself and I." I was taken aback that this man who had seemed so sinister and maybe even evil only a little bit of time ago now seemed so kind and soft. Even his eyes seemed soft. And I couldn't help but notice that the way they sparkled when he smiled….the color of blue they were, was really handsome on him. I had to snap myself out of my thoughts when I realized I was starring right at him and blushing. "If you'd really do that id love to have a pet bunny. I promise id take such good care of it." "Well how about we make a deal. Your pretty little self has dinner with me tonight and ill make you a real nice cage and even give you all the supplies for you to tend to your little bunny. Sound good?" "Yea actually that sounds really good." I smiled and so did he but that look was back the look said that he was looking at me as if I was a piece of meat for someone who hadn't eaten in over a month. I felt a feeling deep in my stomach saying this may have been a bad idea but I shook it off and followed him inside.


End file.
